


councilman duties

by alienboyv



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i pROMISE im not ignoring my other works dhsjdhnsns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: Everything about Shiromi Torayoshi is average.





	councilman duties

**Author's Note:**

> i will eventually work on my others work but school or social life takes up all my time n im a sleeby lad so i just. sleep. the rest of the time lol
> 
> but no i got random motivation to do this dhdgsnsndhmd

     "Spit that gum out." Aoi said harshly to the club leader, Budo.

"Sorry..." Aoi and Shiromi continued walking beside each other. 

"You seen anything lately?" Shiromi asked, looking at papers sent by Megami.

"Haven't seen the half of it..." Aoi's grin grew and stopped dead in her tracks. 

Shiromi breathed through her nose and shook her head. "...Is that a no?"

"No, and why can't you wait until the meeting after school? That's kinda the whole point of it." There was a pause before she spoke up.

"Megami has been really paranoid. What I've seen could be nothing and if she hears it she may...." _Words, I need words._ "Overreact." 

"Megami ain't like that, she'll hear you out." _Childhood bias._

"...I'll think about it. I gotta run to my station before Kuroko notices I'm missing." She waves at Aoi and runs before Aoi can get a word in.

* * *

     Shiromi Torayoshi is an average girl. Her mom and dad have a nice marriage, her family is nice, her grades are fine. Shiromi Torayoshi is nothing extraordinary.

_Except..._

She doesn't have any family at school. All her relatives are either too old or too young to be in her school.

Other than Ayano Aishi.

With that relation comes a price.

Shiromi never believed the stupid superstition that girls in her family don't feel things until they meet their one true love.

 _Baloney_. That was just their way of getting girls out of the house.

So, what if Shiromi doesn't feel happiness? So, what if she has no remorse over manipulating her fellow peers? So, what?

So, what if she didn't feel joy until the first time Akane smiled at her?

_So, what?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is jus kinda simple n short. Sorry.


End file.
